Bonnie
Were you looking for: Toy Bonnie, her toy animatronic counterpart appearing in TRTF Classic, TRTF2 and TRTF3's minigames? Springtrap/Spring Bonnie, the early version of Bonnie? [[Tortured Bonnie|'Tortured Bonnie']], her Tortured Suit counterpart seen in The Return to Freddy's 5 Story Mode? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Buster, Tortured Buster or Tortured Spring Bonnie? |-|TRTF Classic= Bonnie the Bunny is an animatronic mascot at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, as well as being a major antagonist in The Return to Freddy's Classic. As revealed in TRTF: The Dreadful Truth, Bonnie along with all of the other animatronics in the game, are all haunted by BFP, who's desperate for Mike Schmidt's attention. Appearance Bonnie is a bunny animatronic. She is differently colored depending on the room she is in, and her overall appearance. On some cameras, Bonnie appears to be exactly the same as in FNAF 1, but on others, and when in the office, she appears to be Bonnie from FNAF 2, except with a face edited in. When she has the FNAF 1 appearance, she is lavender, and with the FNAF 2 appearance, she is blue. Behavior Bonnie starts in the Show Stage, usually beginning to move while the Puppet is moving, and sometimes after. She will then move to the Dining Area, then the Parts/Service, then the West Hall, the West Hall Corner, and finally The Office. Once Bonnie enters the office, the player must put on the Freddy Head with a slight delay. If the player puts on the Freddy Mask too early or too late, or if the player fails to equip the Freddy Head, Bonnie will jumpscare the player. Trivia *Bonnie is the only canon character with a different gender then their canon counterpart. |-|TRTF2= Bonnie the Bunny returns in The Return to Freddy's 2 as one of the antagonists in the game. She is one of the newest animatronic mascots introduced in the newly opened Fredbear's Family Diner. Just like TRTF Classic, Bonnie remains being haunted by BFP, who's desperate for someone to notice him so that he can be freed from his inescapable curse. Appearance Bonnie is a purple bunny animatronic with a spherical shape. She has reddish pink eyes along with a red bowtie and three black buttons on her chest. Her endoskeleton appears be pretty rusted, having a yellowish tint to it. Behavior Bonnie starts in the Show Stage along with Freddy Fazbear and Chica. She then leaves the stage and enters Party Room 1. She proceeds to enter the office hallway. If the mask isn't put on, she jumpscares the player. Trivia * In the alpha, her behavior was similar, but different, where rather than appearing in the hallway, she appeared in the hallway at the right side of the office. If the player does not put on the Freddy Mask when she is at this place, she would not leave and would jumpscare the player after a while. |-|TRTF3= Bonnie the Bunny comes back once again, as a major antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 3 as well as being one of the main mascots of Fazbear Fantasy Land. According to TRTF: TDT, this version of Bonnie is the same one that appeared in the previous game. Appearance Bonnie is extremely damaged in this game. She has holes all over her suit revealing the endoskeleton. Both of her hands are exposed, as well as her right foot, but her left foot still has her suit on. Her right ear is tilted. She is extremely burnt, she seems to appear to be a dark green color instead of purple or blue because of the lighting. She appears Gray/Blue on certain cameras. Some few wires are poking from her upper head. Strangely, she appears to have teeth on the back of her head as well as a second endoskeleton jaw behind his normal one. This is only visible in the final frame of her jumpscare. Her model is similar to Springtrap's from The Return to Freddy's 2. Behavior Bonnie starts in CAM 07. She can then be seen standing in CAM 04. She goes to CAM 01 after that, then to CAM 02 about to enter The Office. The player has to use door locks, or else she will jumpscare the player. She is active on Night 1 Trivia *At the final frame of her attack, if you look closely, you can see a backwards endoskeleton jaw behind her normal one, and some more teeth, see here, then pause at 1:00. **Her bowtie is also clipping through her jaw. *Oddly, Bonnie has eyebrows, which she normaly lacks. |-|TRTF4= Bonnie the Bunny once returns again in The Return to Freddy's 4 as a major antagonist. She was originally used as a TV Showbiz Animatronic used in the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from 1987. Decades later, she was found by the Phone Buddies and kept in Freddy Fazzy Funtime for future use. Appearance Bonnie still appears to look dark green because of the lighting, but she appears less withered than before. Her shoulders' endoskeleton is showing, just like most of the TRTF4 animatronics. Both of her hands now have covering. Like the other TRTF4 characters, her head is floating. Her ears are now straight. Her bowtie is now black. She doesn't have eyebrows, unlike in TRTF3. Behavior Bonnie first becomes active on Night 1 and onwards, just like most of the other animatronics. Bonnie starts in CAM 02, before he will then run to CAM 09. After that, Bonnie will then quickly run through the hallway in front of the office. After that, Bonnie will then move directly in front of the player, staring directly at them. The player must then, VERY quickly put on the Locker. Once you put on the locker, Bonnie will then duck down and go back to where she started. If the player doesn't put on the locker in time, Bonnie will then quickly jumpscare the player. Bonnie can also be a very dangerous threat in the game, due to how fast Bonnie will jumpscare the player after he comes into the office, so the player must react very quickly or else be jumpscared. While this is likely a bug, if the Locker is removed while she stares at the player, she will not attack the player and will just keep staring at the player. This can be used to disable her from moving while monitoring the cameras. Nightmare Fuel Description Bonnie's description reads: "Bonnie the Bunny is Freddy's guitar player for the band. Bonnie has always been somewhat aggresive in all TRTF games for some odd reason...". |-|Gallery = The Return to Freddy's Classic Gameplay Output jNXdLp.gif|Bonnie, Freddy Fazbear, and Chica in the title screen. Show Stage All.png|Bonnie on the Show Stage with Freddy Fazbear and Chica. Dining Area Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Dining Area. FNaF_1_-_Backstage_(Bonnie_adentro).jpg FNaF_1_-_Backstage_(Bonnie_mirando_la_cámara).jpg FNaF_-_West_Hall_(Bonnie_aproximandose).png FNaF_-_Supply_Closet_(Bonnie).png BonnieLeftCorner_1.png|Bonnie in the West Hall Corner. output_PQzr3B.gif|Bonnie in The Office. Bonnie_Scare.gif|Bonnie's jumpscare. BonnieTRTF.png|Bonnie's old Custom Night icon. Night1.png|Bonnie in the custom night screen. output_u6nQOx.gif Sprites Bonnieslump.png|Bonnie's sprite as seen in the "8/5/12/16/13/5" minigame. The Return to Freddy's 2 Full Game ShowStage.jpg|Bonnie in the Show Stage with Freddy and Chica. All.png|Bonnie and Chica on the show stage. 490.png|Bonnie alone in the show stage. Bonnie_Party_room_2.png|Bonnie in Party Room 2. bonnieoffice.png|Bonnie standing in The Office's hallway. 7 BRIGHT.png.png|Unused texture of Bonnie crawling through Ceiling Vent Output 0wwxfa.gif|Bonnie's jumpscare. Demo 3265.png|Bonnie with Freddy Fazbear and Chica, as they appeared in the old Fredbear's Family Diner newspaper article. Cd-RflvUEAAHZqa.jpg|Bonnie with Freddy Fazbear and Chica on the Show Stage. 394.png|Bonnie with Freddy Fazbear on the Show Stage. 389.png|Bonnie with Chica on the Show Stage. 420-0.png|Bonnie alone on the Show Stage. 790.png|Bonnie in the Party Room 1. 262-0.png|Bonnie standing in The Office's hallway. Output nnJnIJ.gif|Bonnie's jumpscare. 735.png|Bonnie's icon in the Custom Night. Alpha 141.png|Bonnie in the Show Stage. 129.png|Bonnie in the Party Room 2. 184.png|Bonnie standing in The Office's hallway. 183.png|Same, but with the flashlight on the hallway. Bonnie Scare.gif|Bonnie's jumpscare. The Return To Freddy's 3 Gameplay www.GIFCreator.me_71T2WB.gif|Bonnie looking at the camera on the CAM 07 room. Bonnie flicker.gif|Bonnie on the CAM 04 room. Bonniecam1trtf3.png|Bonnie peeking out behind the wall on the CAM 01 room. www.GIFCreator.me_T9ochB.gif|Bonnie on the CAM 02 room, about to enter The Office. Bonnietrtf3screamer.gif|Bonnie's jumpscare. Funtime fright mode.jpg|Bonnie's icon in the Funtime Fright Mode. Captura de pantalla (306).png|Bonnie's full body, as seen in the Extras Menu. Bonnie_-lush.png|A Bonnie plush that is unlocked after beating the "Happiest Moment Of My Life" after beating all the minigames in a specefic order. Minigames Fredcast2.png|Bonnie along with Freddy and Chica standing on-stage, as seen in the Night 2 minigame. Freddcast.png|Same sprite, now with glowing white eyes. Bitbonniemask.png|Bonnie's mask as seen in the Happiest Moment of My Life minigame. The Return To Freddy's 4 cam 2(bonnie).png|Bonnie on the CAM 02 room. BonnieCam09.gif|Bonnie on the CAM 09 room, about to enter The Office. gifpal-20160113134313.gif|Bonnie running across the office. output_7FiSCq.gif|Bonnie's animation when he enters and leaves the office, peak_10.png|Bonnie staring at the player, as he appears inside The Office. Output_Ox7daB.gif|Bonnie's jumpscare. The Return to Freddy's 5 83.png|Bonnie's body parts, as seen in the Teaser Game 1 of TRTF5. Stage6.jpg|Bonnie, Freddy Fazbear and Chica sprite on the Show Stage, as seen in the "Father & Son" Minigame. Stage6blood.jpg|The same image, but the animatronics appear to be covered in blood. Output zcvz5t.gif|Bonnie's sprite in "The horrible truth..." Minigame. Poster.png|A poster of Bonnie with Freddy Fazbear that appears on the walls of Fredbear's Family Diner. unused.png|Bonnie's head on a metal support, as seen in an unused minigame called "After Blake Death". bonniemask.png|Bonnie's mask that appears in the "Die alone..." Ending. BonniePlush.png|Bonnie's plush in the Special Ending of TRTF5. TvTable.gif|Bonnie, among others, seen on Fredbear's Family Diner's commercial in the first cutscene. Miscellaneous Bonnie & Freddy Poster.png|A TRTF2 poster of Bonnie with Freddy Fazbear. Poster 2.png|Another poster, with Chica. Bonnie_and_Chica_Poster.jpg|A poster of Bonnie and Chica seen in TRTF 3. Bonnie_Drawing.jpg|A Bonnie children's drawing. Bonnieremake.jpg|One of the early teaser for TRTF: Chapter One, mysteriously featuring the newest version of Bonnie. DK2AkJvVoAAin2H.jpg|Bonnie in a teaser of the installment's trailer drop along with Freddy and Chica. 3fd072ec1573da78b4e018b361393129.png|A close up render of Bonnie posted on Tyler's Instagram, feauturing a slightly updated version of the previously shown mysterious Bonnie character. KTs7gpKdV58.jpg|Alternate render of Bonnie's newest look. 25012524_137907753590794_5738765400598904832_n.png|Yet another alternate teaser of Bonnie's newest look. WorldPremiereBonnie.jpg|A teaser of Bonnie in pieces teasing the World Premiere Trailer. T7TEPBa.jpg|A poster of Bonnie in pieces that was posted by Tyler via Twitter. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's Classic The scream that Bonnie makes when killing the player. WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 2 The screech emitted when Bonnie kills the player WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 3 The sound emitted when Bonnie kills the player WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 4 The sound Bonnie makes when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! External links * [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Bonnie Bonnie on Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki.] Category:Characters Category:Canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:TRTF Classic Category:TRTF2 Category:TRTF3 Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF: Chapter One Category:TRTF: The Dreadful Truth Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:TRTF SAGA Reboot